


A coffee for your Heart

by Nathysama



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Cute, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 21:05:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14941379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathysama/pseuds/Nathysama
Summary: In a quiet town surrounded by snow, an unconventional encounter occurs between a caffeine-addicted human and a moody werewolf who has to serve him.“Hey, what's up? Good morning ... I mean, it's still day? With all the snow and clouds in the sky, I never know what the hours are like, you know? I mean, I have clock, of course, but I was referring to it was to presume the hours for the environment ... You know? See the sun, the angle of the shadow ... Not that I'm a Scout type or anything. I hated camping with all those mosquitoes and ... So, er ... I'd better shut up, huh? Like, shut the rattle ... Shit ... Now ... “Shit! One of the most complicated processes is to start a conversation with a stranger, to talk about weather/climate is a disastrous and more frequent form used, usually the other, to spare the interlocutor's embarrassment, makes a friendly answer or even suggests a less cliché subject. But the clerk said nothing, just stood there staring-with those menacing and at the same time attractive green eyes.





	A coffee for your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Brazilian, this is my first time writing a long story in English. I apologize in advance for the mistakes and I want your feedback!

The air was cold, but the truth was that everything seemed freezing in that little town in the mountains. Having to wear tons of clothes to get out of the house was something Stiles would have to get used to. Wolf Creek, that was the name of the secluded, quiet city with its population of less than a thousand, its houses without fences and huge backyards, gossipy neighbors… But all this hid an "extra": a population formed almost exclusively by werewolves (the Wolf in the town´s name had a _real meaning_ ). Stiles was very human, this could be proved by his thin and half _Bleeeé_ look (this can also be translated as dull), after all, apparently all werewolves had to have an irritating air of superiors, beauties and such .. Well, everyone _but_ Scott, his best friend and newly transformed werewolf, because of him that Stiles moved into that icy _inferno_ , Scott was still the same Scott, with crooked jaw and all. That is, the famous bite could do a lot, but not miracles!

Stiles could barely see which way he was following because of the scarf that wrapped over half of his face, miraculously managed to reach what appeared to be a cafeteria. As he opened the door he struck with glorious warm air so that he let out a loud groan of relief. Ignoring the suspicious and curious glances cast by the few customers, the human threw himself on a bench and then undid the layers and layers of coats he wore. Just to think that to leave that establishment would have to wear all that again ... No, it was not better not to think about it now. He should enjoy the heat!

After he was finally comfortable, he noticed a look on himself, it was hard not to notice, after all, the person staring at him was a few feet away, behind the counter, rubbing with strange impetus a few cups, and did not seem to be worried about to hide the fact that his mortal glance was making the young man uncomfortable. Well, at least the guy was handsome, muscle so that the shirt was clinging to the sculptural shapes of his arms and chest, was even more in his apron ... Not that Stiles was someone who had some kind of fetish about sexy mans and their aprons, but ... He shook his head trying to dispel his thoughts for the age group above 18. That stranger probably hated him, or whatever, he still kept staring with that perfect face. How could anyone be cute even making a sullen grimace? It should be a kind of art!

"But I want coffee," he murmured to himself, taking courage to face the sexy-angry worker, as always, the caffeine addiction made him rise from the safety of his seat, heading toward the beast on the counter.

“Hey, what's up? Good morning ... I mean, it's still day? With all the snow and clouds in the sky, I never know what the hours are like, you know? I mean, I have clock, of course, but I was referring to it was to presume the hours for the environment ... You know? See the sun, the angle of the shadow ... Not that I'm a Scout type or anything. I hated camping with all those mosquitoes and ... So, er ... I'd better shut up, huh? Like, shut the rattle ... Shit ... Now ... “Shit! One of the most complicated processes is to start a conversation with a stranger, to talk about weather/climate is a disastrous and more frequent form used, usually the other, to spare the interlocutor's embarrassment, makes a friendly answer or even suggests a less cliché subject. But the clerk said nothing, just stood there staring-with those menacing and at the same time attractive green eyes.

Stiles began to stutter, something he rarely did, since talking was his best skill.

“What you want?” quite straightforward and unfriendly, that kind of attitude should not attract many customers, right? However, in contrast, the small coffee shop was full.

 

"And what do you have to offer?" it was not Stiles's intention to appear insolent, it was kind of a form of self-defense. The sexy clerk frowned (that is, he frowned even more!), the human felt his legs tremble, but held steady. Then _the lord of the fatal glare_ let his eyes fall on the torso of the nervous boy, until his gaze was fixed on something on the counter. It took Stiles to understand the gesture, after all, he could still feel that powerful look on his body ... He knew that werewolves had special powers, and he had already concluded that Mister Sympathy should be a member of the prodigious race, but he did not know if X-ray vision would be among the list of lupine skills.

“Ah!” After embarrassing five minutes, Stiles understood that the other had indicated a plastic booklet which contained the menu, it had a list of coffee, hot chocolates and teas offered by the store. Quickly, he chose his request “I want a _Delight from the mountains_ ... Would this be like a cappuccino? Can I earn an extra portion of _Chantilly_?”.

Maybe he was taking advantage of luck, after all, it seemed he was reaching the limit for the sexy cafeteria attendant to attack him, at least that was the impression Stiles had felt since entering the store. Instead, the attendant just stared at him with even more intensity.

“Your name.”

Stiles was slow to realize that instead of a bite the werewolf had spoken.

“Sorry?”

“ **Your**. **Name**.” He held up a cup and a pen.

“Ah! You're that kind of cafeteria. Who writes the client's name and such?”

The other did not respond, actually, he just rolled his eyes, as if that gesture had said " _Obvious we are, otherwise I would not be asking your name!_ ".

"Er ... Well ... I am Stiles, Stiles Stilinski.”

He had begun to write but stopped when he heard the name completely.

“Are you kidding me?” Stiles had the slightest impression of having heard a growl.

“What? Anything against?”

“Stiles Stilinski? Should I believe that your parents named you by that name?”

“Well, I think it's a very stylish name! It's loud and I bet that once you hear it, you'll hardly be able to forget it!” He puffed his chest proudly. Yeah, maybe provoking an unknown werewolf was not a good idea, but he could not keep lowering his head, could he? Also, someone should teach that idiot manners!

To the surprise of the human, the werewolf eyebrows arched relieving the tense lines and surly expression on his handsome face.

“OK! Stiles is not my real name!” finally his great secret was revealed (not so great, speaking the truth ...) “But if you knew my baptismal name I doubt I could write, there are so many consonants and few vowels that sometimes, that I even doubt if I am pronouncing correctly ... That was my mother's legacy: choose a Polish name ... But not anyone! It had to be the worst! A real tongue-twister! Well, she was my mother, very creative, had a strange kind of humor, I believe I inherited this from her, but naming her only son with something like that? I would not even do it myself! If I had a son, I would call him Darth Vader, or Frodo, or maybe Ash Ketchum ... Anyway, if you do not believe me, I have my driver's license here as proof!”.

Why did he care so much about that guy's opinion? Stiles never felt the need to give so many explanations like this before! Still, he had reached into the pocket of his pants to remove his wallet and practically shoved it into the face of the apron-wolf-attendant.

Stiles could swear that he saw the werewolf's eyes flash for a few moments and then return to the grouchy way of being (or natural, maybe that facial expression was a constancy on that werewolf's face?).

“Are you 25 years old? I thought you were 17 or 18 years old.”

Now it was the turn of the human to frown. Instead of analyzing Stiles's odd name the other had focused on other irrelevant information?

"I can have a cute baby face, but I can guarantee my age! I even have chest hair, absolute proof of having gone through puberty ... Although it is not much hair, but I counted a population of 10 to 15 hairs! "Maybe you should not be proud of this physiology of your body, let alone declare so loudly, Stiles might not have the werewolves' hearing, but he could hear very well the muffled laughter of the other patrons.

“Do not tell me. I do not believe that having chest hair symbolizes adulthood, because I do not have any.”

Damn it!

Now Stiles was lost in the imagination of the nude and smooth pectoral of the Lord wolf-lemon-face. His imagination was undoubtedly very fertile, after all Stiles had formulated a very detailed image in the muscles ... Sweat ... I even felt the texture of the skin ... Hot and soft.

"At least not in my chest," he added, finally lowering his gaze to a southern region of the human. This was a direct attack on two vital points of a virgin young adult with an active imagination. The vital points? One was the heart, which immediately began to beat fast. The second was in a lower place, precisely? Just below the groin, between the legs ...

Was that a flirtation?

"Derek, what did I say about scaring our new customers, eh?" "A woman came from behind a room, she probably should be the manager, interrupting the moment ... Well Stiles was not quite sure if something was really going on there. It might as well be his mind playing tricks on him.

"I'm not trying to scare anyone." Derek muttered, now Stiles knew his name. Should she feel so happy just by that simple knowledge? He really was a fool!

“Oh really? With that unfriendly face? Soon I'll put a sign in the entrance: Beware of dog!”

"Laura ..." Derek snarled, but apparently the woman (named Laura) cared little for that demonstration of animal power. Maybe she should even buy the said sign ...

"You'll do your job, will you? I believe you received a request.” Stiles was amazed at Laura's boldness to shoo away (literally) the other. He was even more astonished to see Derek walking away, though grunting, to do his job.

 

"So, you're new here ?" She said with a friendly, receptive smile. "I hope my brother did not have a negative effect, and that makes you run away!"

She had insisted on speaking the last sentence in a high tone for her beloved brother to hear.

“That would be kind of hard, I'm kind of addicted to caffeine and ... From what I saw, I think this is the only cafeteria in town.”

"Well, technically, yes, but there's a diner a few blocks from here that has an old coffee machine, it's kind of temperamental, you might be lucky enough to catch the day when it produces something drinkable. There is always the option of going to the police station, there is coffee, but you will have to fight law enforcement to get a drink.

The human had to laugh at that explanation, at least Laura was not saving her words, unlike her brother who was a fan of long stares, few words, and many growls.

"If you want, may I show you the city later?" The woman winked. Now Stiles had no doubt, that was a flirt! Should have crossed a portal to a parallel universe ...

The clatter of glass tumbled to the floor. Behind Laura, Derek had just uttered a great curse, bent down to collect the fruit of his disaster, and ... Stiles had the perfect sight of the werewolf's butt. He raised his hand to his heart, fearing he might have a heart attack right there! Fate should not do such games with Stilesl!

Laura noticed the direction of her new client's gaze, she raised her eyebrows and finally let a smile show her lips.

“Oh! I understood ... "Stiles said nervously, not wanting to look perverted for being spotted checking the" back compartment "of the brother of the likely manager of the only cafeteria in the city! He did not want to be kicked out! How could she survive without coffee? And how could he make excuses to find a certain werewolf with a sulky face?

" _And wait ... I-I'm already thinking of a reasonable explanation_ ," a cold gust of wind on his back announced the arrival of another customer.

“Stiles! Finally found you!” The human did not even have to turn around to recognize Scott's voice.

“Finally? You should know me well enough to know where I should be! I did not even need your sniffer dog nose to track me down!” He had felt relieved, for he now had a good excuse to escape Laura's curious glances and concentrate on his best friend and cause of Stiles's move to that inhospitable town.

The two sat down at the comfortable table in the corner of the cafeteria, but first had to remove the mountain of coats left by Stiles, it was not surprising that Scott did not wear heavy clothing, since the werewolves seemed more suited to these freezing temperatures than the humans, had noticed this also with the locals, none of them wore a heavy coat and not even a scarf. Stiles felt sort of excluded from the supernatural club.

“No jokes involving dogs, okay?” the newly transformed wolf made a pout, something that did not look anything beautiful on his crooked face.

“Oh! Sorry, I forgot your lupine pride!” he teased with a smile.

"Anyway, do you like Wolf Creek? Sorry for not showing up at your place this morning ...”

"Scott McCall, I do not need a nanny, and I knew you and Alisson had an appointment."

Scott flashed a silly grin, always occurs when his friend's wife was mentioned in the conversation, Stiles had already become immune to Scott's passionate reactions ... Well ... Almost.

“Actually, it was an ultrasound! Do you want to see the picture of your goddaughter !?” The werewolf did not even wait for the other man's response, he took the picture and flashed it. The human had soon been infected by the friend's joy, even though he saw nothing in the image ... Even with Scott's fiery indications, indicating the head, feet, and other parts that characterized the baby. Yes, going to that quiet town was motivated in part by Scott's sudden transformation, the bite made by an omega werewolf (torn from a pack) on the eve of McCall's marriage seemed to indicate the end of it all. Alisson's father would not accept his daughter marrying a supernatural being ... Stiles, of course, supported his friend and helped formulate an alternative. The passionate couple then married secretly and fled to Wolf Creek, a true haven for werewolves who wished to live in peace and anonymity. Stiles decided to follow his friend months later. He had to stop in his hectic life that had resulted in insomnia and nervous gastritis, a season in the middle of nature (and in the cold) were healthy, it was a medical recommendation and kind of an ultimatum of his father, and the truth was that he had always been attracted to the supernatural, he was curious what it would be like to live in a city whose great part of the population was composed of werewolves! Besides, Stiles missed Scott ... They were more than friends, they were brothers, they were a family. He could feel that such a sentiment was shared by his lupine friend, after all, since he had arrived McCall longed to integrate Stiles into his family life even more now that Alisson was pregnant.

His daydreams about the past and the future were interrupted when a glass of coffee with a real mountain of Chantilly was placed rudely in front of him on the table.

“Your request.” Derek said between his teeth.

"You'll hardly earn a tip, you know?

Stiles can hear a hoarse, low scream emitted by his friend, Scott. The same seemed to have changed from extreme joy to desperation in a matter of seconds.

"Do you want to complain about something?" "He can hear a little growl in that question.

The human had already begun to baby his beloved coffee (ignoring the whole situation), replenished his inner tank of caffeine. With a tremendous Chantilly mustache he faced the werewolf-attendant and said,

"You should smile more, sour-wolf.

Derek held his hand to his mouth, apparently Stiles's silly vision (and quite deliberate) had had a direct effect on the wolfish man: Derek was holding back a smile.

Stiles was pleased with himself. However, he soon noticed that the entire cafeteria was deathly quiet. Everyone's attention was focused on them. This made the man confused and afraid he had done something stupid (something that was quite common for him).

"Derek Hale, if you do not want it, you can be sure I'll catch it for myself!" Shouted Laura from the balcony, winking at the now flustered human.

"M-catch me? I-I'm not a pokemon!” He stammered, trying to figure out what was going on.

Derek, this time did not hide the smile on his lips. That sight made Stiles's body warm up ... No doubt that werewolf was handsome, with a sour lemon face, and he was still more handsome when he looked happy.

But happy? With what?

"Laura, respect what is mine." He said, and his eyes, more precisely his iris, took on a reddish hue “Or what will be mine.”

Speaking this, he left leaving a confused human behind.

“My God. My God. My God.!” Scott did a strange mantra “Since when are you friends of the alphas of the city ?!”

“A-alphas? How is it? “ and the confusion that had settled in the mind of the human only increased.

“ _The alphas_ “ He nodded and Derek and Laura chatted on the counter. "They're, like, Wolf Creek werewolf bosses!"

“My holy Batman and Robin!” He stammered in surprise “I met them now ...”

"Alpha Derek, he smiled.”

“Yes, I saw.”

“He never smiles. Like never!”

Stiles glanced at the said alpha, who was staring at him, causing Stiles to squeal with surprise and turn to his friend. He held his coffee cup firmly to make sure it was reality and not a dream.

"He must be curious that I am new here and such ... It must be nothing." He whispered more to himself than to Scott.

"Stiles, what's written in your cup?"

“Oh?”He turned the cup to read, there was his name, written incredibly right and ... A phone?

“My God! My God! My God!”.

“Scott! Shut up!”.

"Did he just give you his phone number? He's flirting with you, is that it?”.

“Scott! Keep your voice down! You look like a freaking fan-girl!” He cried, totally red, after all, you should not forget the werewolves and your hearing that knew no limits to the concept of "privacy."

“I told you! I told you that if you came here, your life would change for the better!” Scott looked like an animated puppy, Stiles could almost see the tail of his friend's canine version swinging sideways.

The human did not respond immediately, decided to delight in his coffee and hide his own smile.

Maybe your friend was right ....

~**~

**The next day...**

 

“What is it?” Derek demanded when he saw a crumpled paper being placed on the counter.

“Your tip, forgot to give it yesterday. And I'm being generous, considering your attitude ... I'm afraid you'll never be the employee of the month.”

“We only have two employees in the store! Me and Laura!”

“Yeah, looks like Laura will always win the title, right?” Stiles smiled at Derek's annoyed face, in fact he was already getting used to it.

The werewolf frowned, taking the paper and opening it.

“What is it?” He stared at the text written there.

“A list of series ... What I like. I usually do a marathon weekend and ... " Stiles's confidence was fading, he looked back and then found Scott (who accompanied him for moral support) who seemed to be cheering him along with the other werewolves of the coffee shop.

" _Come on, you can do it_!"

He took a deep breath and took courage.

"I wondered if you'd like to come ... I'll understand if you do not want to ... I know you're the alpha type. Must be busy ... Doing alpha things, like howling at the moon. Making holes in the garden. Pee in the trees ... Er ...”

“ I go.” Derek cut in, before Stiles continued to babble for the eternity.

“Oh really?”

"Are you deaf?" Derek gave a half smile, it was not the same fabulous smile as yesterday, but it was very close and had almost the same effect. Stiles's heart quickened.

"It's because of this attitude that you do not get so much tip."

"Your tip has already paid for all that I have not earned so far.”

Stiles melted all over with that phrase and to top it off Derek still handed him a cup full of coffee and Chantilly.

“Free sample.” Said the werewolf.

That was the end ...

Stiles could not be a pokemon ...

But he was sure he had been captured by that strange, mysterious werewolf.


End file.
